Chili and Beer
by kravitzkid
Summary: Logan and Ororo have a midnight snack. This is my first fic, please be gentle.


Title:  Chili and Beer  
  
Author:  Kravitzkid  
  
Summary:  Ororo and Logan have a midnight snack.  
  
Rating:  PG; some naughty language  
  
Disclaimer:  I am not rich or famous, therefore none of these  
  
characters are legally mine.  So there.  
  
  
  
Logan lay in bed with his hands behind his head as the moon shone brightly through the bedroom window. He looked down at his sleeping wife and gently kissed her forehead. Ororo smiled in her sleep and unconsciously snuggled closer his body. Her round stomach and full breasts warmed his body.  
  
"I'm glad she's having a good night.'' Logan thought with a grin. "Ro's damned hormones have done one hell of a job on the weather around here the past few months."  
  
The child within Ororo's body gave Logan a slight kick in the side.  
  
"Calm down, kid. If you wake your mother I might have to rough you up a little." Logan playfully growled.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Ororo yawned. She rolled onto her back and attempted to sit-up, but was quickly stopped by her husband.  
  
"Ro, what are ya doing, you should be resting."  
  
Ororo got up and put on one of her husband's flannel shirts. "We have done all the resting that we are going to do for the moment, love." She replied. "And besides, I am quite hungry." And with that she started towards the door.  
  
"Hang on Ro, I'm comin' with ya." Logan pulled on a pair of sweats and chased after Ororo.  
  
He caught up with her at the top of the stairs. "Jesus woman, the food's not goin' anywhere. Let me help you."  
  
"Goddess, Logan. You do not have to fuss over me so. I believe I can still walk to the kitchen on my own." Ororo teased. "I am a grown woman."  
  
"Yeah," Logan protested. "A grown woman that's full of my daughter." Logan helped his waddling wife down the stairs as she insisted and doing it alone the entire time.  
  
Once reaching the kitchen, Ororo quickly opened the refrigerator and started pushing things around. Logan leaned in behind her grabbed one of his beers, and proceeded to watch his wife prowl the fridge for goodies.  
  
"So, what will her majesty have tonight?" Logan asked while popping the cap on his brew.  
  
"Honestly, I would love some lemon gummy bears and a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, but this will have to do." Ororo retorted as she removed a small bowl of Scott's five-alarm chili from the fridge.  
  
"Ro, should you really be eatin' that crap?" Logan asked as she placed her chili in the microwave. "I mean, I don't want you goin' into labor on the damn kitchen floor."  
  
"And if I do?" Ororo countered, turning around to face him. He put his arms around her and thought for a moment. Finally, he replied.  
  
"I'd lie here on the floor with you and think really loud, so one of the damn telepaths would wake up. Probably holler a lot too."  
  
"How very caring of you dear." Ororo mused sarcastically. She turned slightly and tenderly kissed her lover as the microwave beeped softly.  
  
"Could you hand me those crackers in the cabinet behind you?" Ororo asked while retrieving her chili.  
  
"Oh, I thought the almighty goddess didn't need any help from little old me." Logan teased. "You are a grown woman, after all."  
  
"Logan, do you know how it feels to have one-hundred thousand volts of electricity coursing through your body?" Ororo asked gently.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Logan cheerfully replied.  
  
"If you would like to keep it that way, I suggest that you give me those crackers." She threatened.  
  
Logan feigned surprise. "You would honestly zap me over a damn box of crackers?"  
  
"Care to try me?" The weather mutant mused as thunder rumbled somewhere not so far away.  
  
Logan got the crackers down and put them on the table. "Yeah, I love you too." He grumbled.  
  
Ororo sat down at the table as gracefully as a nine-month pregnant woman could. She ripped open the saltines with her teeth and crumbled two handfuls into the steaming bowl of chili. Logan, still nursing his beer, sat next to her. He secretly loved to watch her eat. The fact that she was a vegetarian bothered him a little, but he knew she couldn't go for very long without a juicy steak since she got pregnant.  
  
"That kid of mine's already a little carnivore." Logan thought to himself.  
  
The moment Ororo began to attack her food, a mountain of silver hair hid her face as well as the bowl from view. Logan howled with laughter.  
  
"Har de Har Har" Ororo growled from behind a silver curtain. Logan tried to calm himself and watch his wife eat.  
  
"Your not gonna move it, are you? Logan chuckled.  
  
"No. I am not." Ororo nearly snarled as more thunder rumbled from not as far away as it way before.  
  
"Alright Canucklehead, that was obviously a warning. You better cool it before you get smited by your own wife." Logan thought. "Better change the subject."  
  
"Jean's jealous, ya know." Logan began after a few moments of thought.  
  
"Of me?" Ororo asked between mouthfuls. "Why?"  
  
"Because you got pregnant without really trying, while her and Scooter have been trying for almost a year." Logan replied.  
  
Ororo's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"People around here don't whisper as quiet as they used to." Logan answered simply.  
  
"Goddess, I had no idea." Ororo whispered "She seemed so happy for me."  
  
"She is, but she wishes that she could go through this whole pregnancy thing with you." Logan finished.  
  
Ororo took another bite of chili and stared onto space. Logan sensed a shift in her emotions and quickly interjected.  
  
"Look Ro, I don't want you worrin' about that. It's not really our problem and we have more important things to worry about. Alright?" He gently rubbed her swollen stomach as he finished speaking.  
  
Ororo nodded. "Yes love. I should not be thinking about anything except the well being of our child."  
  
Logan drained his beer and cleared his throat. "Speaking of our child," he said nervously, "Do you think our little girl will be a mutant?"  
  
Ororo ate the last of the chili and smiled. "Hank says that there is a very good chance of it, seeing as how we are both alpha mutants." She stated. Logan's face turned sour and he mindlessly toyed with the empty beer bottle. "Does this bother you, love?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Honestly, Darlin' I don't know how to feel about it." Logan grimly replied. Ororo raised a cloud colored eyebrow as Logan continued. "I mean, well, let's say she does turn out to be a mutant and a really strong one at that. Some power-crazed lunatic will probably try to make her his queen or turn my little girl against us or some other shit like that. And if she ain't an mutant," Logan sighed. "Ah, hell Ro. I just don't know."  
  
Ororo took Logan's larger hand in both of hers. "Whether or not our daughter is a mutant is not up to us, my love." Ororo began. "If it is meant to be, then it will be. There is no sense in upsetting yourself about it. And if anyone or anything threatens our child, she will have a house full of loving aunts on uncles to protect her. You know that as well as I do."  
  
Logan kissed her wedding band. "Yeah, I guess so." He replied.  
  
"That's why I love you, Ro. You always know how to calm my nerves." Logan said lovingly.  
  
"Haven't I always?" Ororo teased. She got up from the table and washed her bowl out in the sink.  
  
"Finished, are you?" Logan inquired as her buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Yes. I believe that we are satisfied for now" Ororo replied sleepily.  
  
"Good, because I'm going back to bed and I'm taking you with me." Logan tossed his bottle in the trash and began to drag his wife to the staircase.  
  
"Funny, I could have sworn that was how we got in this situation in the first place." Ororo joked.  
  
Logan's laughter echoed through the empty hall. "Yeah, it was darlin. Yeah it was." 


End file.
